Mending A Broken Heart
by Bludge
Summary: Have you ever loved someone, but that love is not returned? Ever gave you’re heart away, only to have it broken? Ever had that someone walk away? What happens when they come back with news that’ll change your life…. NS Chapter 3 is up!
1. Passing Time

Disclaimer: Don't Own. Don't Sue. Do Review.  
  
A/N: Hi all. This is my response to the Snickers Day Challenge. There will be more chapters to come so don't worry. Special thanks to my beta, Brianna and special 'hi' to any Snickers. Well R&R and Enjoy!!! - Bex :o)  
  
'I cannot love as I have loved, and yet I know not why; it is the one great woe of life to feel all feeling die'. - Gamaliel Bailey  
  
He lay back on his bed, staring aimlessly at the blank ceiling above. It had been seven months today since she'd left Las Vegas. Seven months since his heart had been ripped in two and he'd been left alone to pick up the pieces. They say time heals all wounds; yet he could still feel the scars. Though seven months to some people is almost a lifetime.  
  
"Nick!" The female voice came bounding into the room, quickly followed by the owner. She had dark chocolate brown hair that framed her round face, her eyes were hazel lined with elegantly long eyelashes and her crimson lips were curled into a perfect smile; the image of the flawless woman, Piper Mason. Nick sat up and gave her a lazy smile. Closing the space between them, she brushed her lips against his. "I've got to get going hon. I'm due in court with Warrick," She muttered, running a hand disappointedly down his arm.  
  
"Mmm," He murmured absentmindedly in reply, causing his girlfriend to raise an eyebrow.  
  
"What's up Nick?"  
  
"Nothing," He denied and she glared slightly in her 'you're not fooling anyone' way. "I've just been thinking about...things."  
  
"Oh," She whispered, the smile disappearing, knowing exactly what 'things' meant. 'Things' meant 'her'; he was thinking about 'her' again. Then the smile slowly seeped back onto her face. "How about I help you forget about 'things' after your shift."  
  
It was his turn this time to raise an eyebrow. "I'm listening."  
  
She winked playfully and leaned in closer so her lips were level with his earlobe. "I was thinking you, me and a bottle of Champaign."  
  
"And I'm thinking that you've got a very good idea," He replied and snaked an arm around her waist. Before she had a chance to react, he pulled her down on to the bed beside him and began to kiss her.  
  
"Nick!" She giggled as he began to trail light kisses down her slim neck. "Nick, honey, I really have to go."  
  
"Uh-um," He hummed, making no move to stop.  
  
"Nick," She groaned, having to forcefully push him off her. "I have to go." He gave her a hurt look and she pointed a finger at his chest. "And you've got to be at work soon."  
  
"I'll call in sick," He brushed it aside simply and leaned in to kiss her again, "And you could to. You, me...."  
  
"But we have no Champaign," She reminded him between kisses, then slide off the bed before he could stop her, "And we can't have that now, can we?"  
  
"I'll live."  
  
Piper laughed. "Not if Grissom kills you for skipping work. I'll see you soon Nicky." She blew him a kiss and rushed out the door.  
  
He watched her go, losing himself in thought once more. She was everything he could ever ask for and yet he still felt that something was missing. He didn't even know if he loved her; he didn't know if he could ever love her. These thoughts always seemed to come on this day each month. Coming back ritually to haunt and confuse him. To remind him that he still longed for her to come back. That she still had his heart.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Somehow on his way to work, his car managed to end up driving slowly past her apartment. Nick hadn't seen the place in a while, though hardly anything had changed. Someone else was living it in now: someone who wasn't her.  
  
He reminded that night seven months ago so clearly in his mind. How he'd rushed to the apartment to discover the rumours were true; she was leaving. And, surround by boxes and mess, he managed to find the strength to ask her why. She told him it was because of Grissom, and he felt his heart sink. It was because Grissom didn't return the love she had for him. Only Grissom; there was never any room in her heart for him, Nick the friend. Nick the reliable. Nick the colleague. Never Nick the boyfriend. Never Nick the lover.  
  
Maybe he was grabbing at short straws, but some foolish part of his mind must have decided that it would change her mind if she knew how he felt. She blinked at him in stunned silence for a couple of moments; not a single thing moved. Then she kissed him. And he kissed her back - despite the fact that she was using him as a distraction. Despite the fact her heart longed for it to be Grissom instead of him. One thing slowly lead to another, and he had waked the next morning to find himself lying alone in her bed; the boxes still there, but her bag gone. She had walked out of his life regardless about what had happened. About what he felt. She was never meant to be his.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Nick checked that the bottle of Champaign in the fridge was cooling nicely. Maybe it was just this day, but last nights' shift had been rough. All he wanted to do right now was forget all about it. And to do that, he just had to wait for his gorgeous distraction. Two tall glasses shined in the morning light, as they stood waiting on the counter. Next to them was a red rose and he'd already placed candles in the bedroom. This was all about the present; he'd already dwelled too long on the past.  
  
A wide smile spread across his face when he heard the doorbell ring. In a few strides, he crossed over to open it. "Hey ther..." His voice trailed off as the door slowly opened to reveal a brunette. A brunette he wasn't expecting to see.  
  
"Hi Nick."  
  
TBC..  
  
A/N: What do you think? Feedback please; hit that button NOW!!! :o) 


	2. Finding The Words

Disclaimer: Don't Own. Don't Sue. Do Review.  
  
A/N: Hey again. Thanks so much to all who left feedback for the first chapter: Emily Elizabeth, britbrat, Sprinkles143, PeTiTeCaT, Stokes-CSI3, kellie, oOoOo, BOOGAH, kelsie, Stoked-55, k.m and MissyJane. You guys are great. This was ready earlier, but schoolwork has prevented me for updating it soon * shakes fist angrily * But luckily I'm now on half term, so I have a whole week of freedom! Special thanks to my beta, Brianna and a special 'hello' to all Snickers. Well R&R and Enjoy!!! - Bex  
  
'There's just too much that time can not erase,' - 'My Immortal' Evanscence  
  
The way his eyes bored into her like laser beams, probably didn't help her nervousness, but right now he had no idea how else to react. His head swam with confusion as he tried to make sense of what he was seeing. To register the fact that she was back; only a few meters away from him. But why now? Why after seven months without so much as a phone call to say she was doing fine? And as if to giving an answer, she anxiously fiddled with the bottom of her shirt; a shirt that covered her already very swollen abdomen. "Why are you here?" He barely managed to say, his voice no louder then a whisper.  
  
"We need to talk," She replied quickly, still avoiding his eye.  
  
He had to force himself to move out of the doorway to let her pass. She sat down on his couch, gazing at the floor like a girl waiting for her father to punish her. There was an unbreakable silence as he continued to stare at her in shock, neither of them making a sound. Then her eyes left the floor and skittered around the apartment, almost as if she was seeing it for the first time. "You've repainted," She stated as if it was the most surprising thing in the world.  
  
Nick swallowed hard. "Why are you here Sara?"  
  
"I thought it was obvious," She mumbled. "I agreed with my mother that the father of my child should know."  
  
"You're pregnant. And it's mine," Nick whispered slowly, not noticing her irritated glare. "How did this happen?"  
  
"Well Nick, when a man and a woman-" She started to lecture sarcastically, but he cut her off.  
  
"Lay off Sara. How did you expect me to react? What did you expect me to say?" He demanded staring straight at her. "You disappeared for seven months - hell I didn't even know if you were still alive - and then you turn up without any notice and tell me this! So tell me Sar, what would you do if it was you?"  
  
Sara stayed quiet for a moment, staring guilty at the floor. "Try and work something out with the mother. Do you want to be a part of this child's life?"  
  
"Do you want me to be?"  
  
"Why else do you think I'm here?" She snapped. He paused as he tried to think. "There's no way I'm letting my child grow up without knowing me." He looked hesitantly up at her. "So I guess we should work something out. Are you hungry? How about we get breakfast?'  
  
Before Sara could give her answer, the apartment door opened. "Hey honey, I- " Piper stopped mid sentence the second she saw Sara.  
  
"Hi," Sara greeted with a grim smile. "I'm-"  
  
"Sara Sidle?" Piper finished with an incredibly thin smile. "I know."  
  
There was an awkward silence as both women continued their stand off. "Sara, this is Piper. She's my..."  
  
"I'm his girlfriend."  
  
"Oh." Was all Sara said to that, her look unreadable.  
  
"Piper, can I have a word?" Nick asked as he headed for the privacy of the bedroom, his girlfriend following. She brushed past him and sat down on the bed, waiting for him to close the door before speaking.  
  
"What's going on Nick?" She asked in her usual cut-to-the-chase manner.  
  
Nick shrugged unsurely. "Sara came back."  
  
"I can see that. I can also see she's pregnant." She paused to give him the opportunity to speak; he didn't take it. "Is it yours?"  
  
He nodded and she let out a heavy sighed. Nick slowly walked over and sat down beside her, though she flinched back when he tried to hold her hand. "Talk to me," He requested softly.  
  
"I don't know what to say."  
  
"Are you mad?"  
  
She shook her head. "I don't know. I just managed to put a murdering son-of- a-bitch behind bars for good, was in a very good mood, and came here to find this! What a morning," She stated and laughed dryly despite herself. Then she turned to look at him. "I guess you guys need to talk right?" He nodded and she got off the bed. "Then I guess the champagne will have to wait."  
  
Nick managed a smile and followed her out of the room. She strode over to the door, but stopped before she left. Piper gave Sara a polite nod. "I guess it's nice to meet you. And I guess I'll be seeing you again."  
  
"I guess you will," Sara answered with false pleasantness and a fake smile, causing Nick to shoot her look.  
  
"Call me ok?" Piper asked Nick.  
  
"I will," He promised and she gave him a light kiss goodbye.  
  
After she left, he turned his attention back to Sara, who was watching him intensely. She smiled sweetly at him. "How about breakfast then?"  
  
A/N: What do you think? I'm hoping to get the next chapter up soon. So in the meantime, why don't you just hit that little button and give me some inspiration? Lol! :o) 


	3. Arrangements

Disclaimer: Don't Own. Don't Sue. Do Review.  
  
A/N: Hello again. I'm so sorry that it took so long, but things suddenly got very hectic and I no longer had any time in which to write this. Hopefully the situation has changed now and I won't be too long posting the next chapter. Thanks to all who reviewed: Emily Elizabeth, britbrat, Brianna, Me_A, The tooth fairy once told me, Pam, oOoOo, PeTiTeCaT and MissyJane. You guys are great! And a special thanks to my beta Brianna and a special 'hi' to anyone from the Snickers group. Well R&R and enjoy!! - Bex  
  
'Broken branches and a family tree, Blown over this wind is wide, A lone loner's, and our great divide.' - Vertical Horizon 'Great Divide'  
  
Nick examined her carefully over his menu as she scanned hers. Being so close to her had brought all the pain back. All the confusion. Her return had opened old wounds and was already creating new ones. He brushed his plagued thoughts aside for the time being and decided to start some small talk at least. "Do you want some coffee?"  
  
Sara scrunched her nose slightly at the suggestion. "Ewww yuck! Can't stand the stuff at the moment. Even the smell of it makes me feel sick."  
  
"Ok. Do you know what you want to eat? I hear they make really good pancakes here-"  
  
"Can't stomach that either."  
  
He gave her a look. "Man, this baby's as fussy as you are."  
  
"I'm not fussy," She denied.  
  
"Uh-huh Sar, keep telling yourself that."  
  
She glared at him and looked as if she was about to say something, when the waitress came over. "Do you want to order?"  
  
"Yes I'll have an orange juice and...fruit salad please," Sara replied, then quickly added, "But no bananas."  
  
Nick rolled his eyes. "Can't stomach them either?" Ignoring her frosty glare, he ordered some French toast and some juice.  
  
"So, how long have you been with Pippa?" Sara inquired, trying to sound casual, after the waitress had gone.  
  
"Piper," He corrected with a slight glare, "Round four months. We meet just after you left. Piper's a lawyer, a good one; all of us at the graveyard work with her a lot. She was... she's supportive. A good person."  
  
"I bet," Sara commented with a false smile, "She just doesn't seem your type."  
  
"Since when have know what 'my type' is?" He countered with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Since the day I met 'Nick the ladies man'."  
  
"And what's that supposed to mean? I'll sleep with anyone? I can't stay committed?" Nick demanded with a raged edge to his tone that she could only cause.  
  
She shrugged and turned away to look out of the window. Nick ran a hand through his hair, realising that any part of his mind that stupidly thought that this was going to be easy had just received a loud wake-up call. When it came to Sara and his feelings it was never a walk in the park. He watched her as she gingerly rubbed her swollen stomach, causing him to wonder about the life growing inside. His child. "Do you know the sex?" He asked and her head snapped round to regard him with a puzzled look. "The baby's."  
  
"Oh." She shook her head. "I decided to wait in case you didn't want to know. Do you?"  
  
"I'm not sure."  
  
The awkward silence settled again, until the waitress brought back their orders. As Nick began to eat, Sara regarded him carefully over the top of her glass. "You still work the graveyard right?"  
  
"Yeah." He nodded and continued to eat.  
  
"How is everyone?"  
  
He stop abruptly at the question, placed his toast down and took a sip from his glass. "They're alright. Greg took over your place on the team; Catherine's been saying how unfair it is that she's the only girl, but she survives. Warrick broke up with Lucy a couple of months after you left. And Doc Robins still cutting up people on the slab."  
  
"And Grissom?"  
  
He froze for a split-second and stiffened. "He's engaged to Catherine."  
  
"Oh." Was her only answer once more. That toneless 'oh' he hated. The awkward silence quickly settled and they both continued to play with their food rather then eat it.  
  
Nick felt something twisting his stomach tightly: jealously. Jealously caused by the part of him that believed she was still in love with Grissom.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Where are you staying?" Nick questioned as he unlocked the door and they walked back into his apartment.  
  
Sara gave him a sheepish look. "No where right now; I need to book into a hotel. My stuff's in the rental car and the rest I'd put in storage when I left. I haven't really had the chance to look for an apartment yet."  
  
"Oh." He was silent for a moment, wondering if his next suggestion was wise: "You could always stay here, if you want?"  
  
She raised an eyebrow on her shocked face. "Are you sure Piper's gonna be happy about that?"  
  
Nick hesitated. "I'll talk to her about it." He sat down on the couch and patted the seat by him in a wordless request for her to sit down; uncertainly, she complied. Nick looked straight into her eyes and took a deep breath. "Look Sara, I want to be the best father I can for my child and right now that means taking care of you." Sara opened her mouth to speak, but he continued before she got the chance. "Just hear me out before you say anything. All I'm suggesting is that you stay here for the time being until," He swallowed hard, almost chocking on his words, "Until we can find a larger apartment; a three bedroom one, so there'll be a room for you, me and our baby. What do you think?"  
  
She shifted awkwardly and averted her gaze. "I don't know Nick. Are you sure it would work?"  
  
"It has to," He said softly and she looked questioning up at him, "I want to be there for my child Sara; not just a weekend dad, but a 24-7 one. I want to be there when they take their first step, when they say their first word, hell even when they get their first cold. I want to be there for all of it. And if we live together - as friends - I can help out and do my share. And also won't it be good for our kid to see their parents getting along regardless of whether they're together or not?"  
  
There was a silence that seemed to last a lifetime. Nick's hand got clammier, as nervously he stared at Sara's expressionless face as she thought through what he'd just said. "I guess we could try," She agreed slowly, "But if it's not working out-"  
  
"We'll find another arrangement," He promised, a relived smile touching his lips. She gave him a small smile in return.  
  
"Do you have a shift tonight?" Sara asked.  
  
Nick's eyes flickered towards his watch. "Yes and I really should be getting some sleep. Not everyone can survive without it like you," He teased and she faked a hurt look. He was about to head towards his room when he saw her yawn. "Maybe for once a little bit of shut eye wouldn't hurt you either?"  
  
"I suppose it won't do any harm."  
  
"Ok, well lets get your stuff from the car and then I find some where to put it in my room-"  
  
"Where will you be sleeping?" Sara questioned.  
  
"In here," Nick replied, nodding to the couch, "It's got a pull out bed."  
  
"I think I should sleep in here Nick," Sara stated and cut him off when he opened his mouth to protest, "Look, I'm not that tired and at least this way I can watch some TV or something if I'm bored without disturbing you." He gave her an unconvinced look and she added, "I'll be fine Nick. Anyway, you need your sleep more. Come on, I might need a bit of helping getting my stuff from the car."  
  
He watched her go before he had the chance to say a word. After a beat, he followed her out, wondering if them living together was really the best idea. Was it really going to work?  
  
A/N: What do you think? I know you have an opinion and I would love for you to share it with me; so hit that button NOW!! Lol :o) 


End file.
